


Like a Puzzle

by aestate_pueri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Angst, Bisexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Time Jump, band au, it will get better i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestate_pueri/pseuds/aestate_pueri





	1. Prologue

29th November 1996

„Baekhyun, are you ready?“  
„For what?“  
„Stop joking, aren't you nervous?“  
„Tell my why, Chanyeol? It's not like we haven't performed before.“  
„But, you know there will be manager Zhang. I told you he will come. We should try to be serious at least, don't you think?  
„Says the one with the cotton candy hair.“  
„Hey! You say it would look good.“  
„Because I wanted to know if you will do it. Apparently, praising is your weakness.“  
„Shut up Byun.“  
„Fix your guitar Park. It's out of tune.“  
Chanyeol wants to say something, wants to laugh at Baek's horrible mullet (honestly, he wasn't thinking straight when he showed them his new hairstyle). But he didn't scold him when he wasn't talking formally. Then again, manners don't matter in tenth year of their friendship. After glaring at him, he turns away and looks at his guitar. At the rehearsal, he heard it too. Why is that moron always right?  
Baekhyun speculates if he has time to lit the last cigarette before the show. He knows that Chanyeol hates the smell, but it gives a certain raspiness to his voice. And his voice is what has to capture manager and the audience.   
Then Minseok appears out of nowhere.  
„Guys, smile! This is our first big show!“ he says before the flash on camera slightly blinds Baekhyun.   
„I said smile, but nevermind. You look cool.“ Minseok smiles and shows him thumbs up. „Anyway, why are you wearing the mask inside? Are you sick? Oh no, no what now? The show is ruined! Shit, what will we do now!“ Minseok looks like he is going to pass out.  
„I'm okay Min, it's just a little cold. I feel fine, but knowing that you and Chanyeol have an immunity of a baby conveyed me to bring mask. I don't want to cancel the performance because of you two hypochondriacs.“  
„Aww, you are so considerate,“ Minseok says, „but also so fucking stupid.“ He grabs Baekhyun's pack of cigarettes from his hands. „You really thought you can smoke right now, minutes before our show? Can't you listen to me just for once? He suddenly looks desperate and Baekhyun is taken aback a little.  
„There are two solutions.“ says Chanyeol as he stands out from the couch, guitar in his hands. He looks at his smaller hyungs who are quiet all of a sudden, just looking at each other. „Number one, get a room or number two, stop arguing and prepare for our concert. This is the most important night of our lives and if one of you dickheads will ruin it, I swear I will torture both of you with my off key covers of Radiohead songs. Do you understand me? Now man up, it's time to go on stage.“ He shifts a little. „But firstly, I have to pee and maybe throw up because I am nervous as hell, so see ya in three minutes!“ With a huge grin, Chanyeol shuts the door.  
Baekhyun looks at door. Chanyeol is the youngest of them, and acts like that ninety percent of time, but sometimes he's the one who tells them to calm down and encourages them in his own, unique way. He turns his head back at Minseok. He is looking down at the photo from the instant camera he took a few minutes before. Baekhyun doesn't know what to say, so he sits next to him. Minseok was right, he looks really cool on the photo. His idea to get a mullet with red highlights was the best one yet.  
„I'm sorry I got mad,“ Minseok's quiet voice makes Baekhyun flinch, but he pretends it didn't happen, „I know I shouldn't act like that, but I can't help myself. It's just...I really want this to work out. I was in a band before, then I fucked up and my parents said that they won't support me anymore. Working with you and Chanyeol...I have a feeling that this is it, you know? After three years we finally found our sound, me and mostly Chan write the lyrics and you Baek, you are singing them with so much emotions that it enamours everyone in the room. I believe in us.“ he looks at Baekhyun, waiting for some response.  
„I guess...“ Baekhyun sighs, because he knows he fucked up, „I am sorry?“  
Minseok squints at him. He looks like a cute little cat, but it won't distract Baekhyun. At least that's what he is telling to himself.  
„What? I am! Truly. Look, you know I am smoking occasionally because it helps me with lower notes. I would never jeopardize our possible future careers of national superstars. I also want us to success and I know I'm a dick, but not that big.“  
„Well...“  
„Shut up, Kim. I know you care about our band, but don't pressure yourself too much, fine?“  
Minseok stares at Baekhyun. „Fine.“ he stands. „You also know I care about you, right?“  
Baekhyun stills. Before he says something (like he actually has any idea what to say), Chanyeol bursts into the room with the same grin that he had when he closed the door.  
„Okay grandpas, it's time! Junmyeon hyung told me the stage is ready. So let's go! Any last words before we become worldwide famous? Minseok hyung?“  
Two pairs of eyes are on the oldest one. Baekhyun sees him speaking, but he doesn't know what he's saying. It must be because of the noise coming from the outside. Then Minseok mentions his name. „...and Baekhyun, please take off your mask, so the audience can hear your angelic and annoying voice.“  
„Huh?“ when both of them realize he is zoning out, they start laughing and teasing him.   
„See? We haven't started yet and he's already ignoring us! Typical celebrity!“  
Minseok opens the door and Chanyeol jolts out like a big puppy with his prominent ears bouncing too. „Come on Baek! It's our time to shine!“ he smiles so purely, so genuinely and comes out of the door.  
Mask on Baekhyun's face doesn't show it, but he is also smiling. With shaking hands, he takes off his mask and throws it on the couch. He's trying to play it cool, but he's a bundle of nerves right now.  
It's their first show in the famous Delight Club. If they succeed...oh man. Their dreams will finally come true.  
Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.  
The drummer, the singer and the guitarist.  
Their band is called Street Spirit. They want everyone to know that name. They prayed for it. And it will happen. But not like they imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

„One more bottle please!“ Chanyeol waves at the bartender.  
„Nooo...two more! Please? Yes, please! You...you guys noticed how weird that word is? Please, pwease, pleeeease, plee-“ Baekhyun's babbling is cut short when he starts chugging new bottle of soju which Minseok gave him.  
„Look at him, he's drinking like a baby.“ Minseok grines while grabbing bottles from bartender.  
„Yes, a twenty – three years old baby. He is sooo drun-khh!“ Chanyeol hiccups, smiles and then takes another bottle from Minseok.  
„I can hear you lollipop head and so what? We are celebrating this super historic moment in history...the audience abolutely loved me-“  
„And what about my birthdayyy?“  
„And what about us...“  
„Uhh Chan, Minseok, don't be jealous. Tell them Junmyeon!“ Baekhyun points at their manager.  
„Yes, all of you were amazing. Owner of Delight club said that you will be performing next four Fridays at the same time and if you do well, he will send you to Mister Zhang. And how many times do I have to repeat it...I am your hyung and manager Baekhyun. Because of me, we're now drinking in their vip zone...and in few minutes, you will meet two beautiful girls, your biggest fans...also because of me. Chanyeol, you can also take it as late birthday gift.“ Junmyeon just smirks when he sees their shocked/drunk faces. He can be pretty generous if he wants to.  
Chanyeol whistles and pours wine into Junmyeon's glass. „Wow, you are really the best, hyung! We won't let you down, I promise. So cheers to us!“ Chanyeol thinks that this is the best day of his life. All of them must think so.  
Baekhyun is smiling, drinking and enjoying this night. He doesn't want it to end but he also can't wait to be on stage again. The moment they introduced themselves as Street Spirit, all of his nervousness vanished into thin air. They played five of their original songs. Minseok had a little drum solo at the beginning and at the end, Chanyeol sang his beloved „Creep“ by Radiohead. Baekhyun was proud and a little bit envious. He isn't as skilled as they are. He doesn't know how they can write songs so well althought Minseok wanted to teach him. He has just his voice. Together they make a perfect team, but sometimes Baekhyun thinks he could do better.  
His thoughts are interrupted by Chanyeol's elbow nudging into his ribs. When he turns to him, he sees his sparkly eyes and dumb smile. He is not surprised. Chanyeol is tall but his body doesn't handle alcohol well.  
„Ouch! What the fuck are you doing?“ he says, clearly annoyed.  
„Don't you see? Our fans came. Is this what it feels like to be famous?“ Chanyeol looks like a little kid who found his favourite toy under the Christmas tree.  
„Oh, I...I guess so.“ Baekhyun feels weird. They are'n famous yet. Is something like this common? He looks at two girls standing beside Junmyeon. They are pretty, too thin for his taste, but they also look like they found their favourite toy. He isn't a toy. However, those bright smiles, short dresses...Baekhyun is tempted. The three of them live together (earning money isn't as easy as they thought it would be) and everyone is dealing with their sex life on their own. He stopped counting how many times he caught Chanyeol vitating their couch with some random chick. Baekhyun himself also wasn't an innocent one. Luckily, Minseok was always considerate and never brought his dates home. They never asked him why.  
It's been six months since Baekhyun „lived a little.“ They were constantly rehearsing, writting and working. He is drunk, happy and horny. So why the fuck not?  
„Minseok, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, let me introduce you to Sun Hee and Min Young. They are friends of mine and kindly asked me if they could join us. I agreed, but unfortunately I have to go. Have a good time!“ he wasn't trying to hide his smile, but before he took off, Baekhyun overheard what he said to Minseok: „Be discrete, I count on you. You deserved it but one mistake and I quit, understand?“  
„Yes, don't worry. I'll take care of them.“ Minseok nods. He always looks sober while drinking the most which isn't fair. Baekhyun is thinking about how great Minseok played tonight. He may act like he doesn't care about compliments, but Baekhyun has suddenly an urge to tell him something that will make him smile. He likes his smile.  
His actions fail because the girl named Sun Hee approaches him. They are mostly drinking, talking, laughing and Baekhyun is starting to think how cute Sun Hee looks when she smiles...like a little cat. Her smile reminds him of someone but he doesn't have time to think about it, because Sun Hee's hand trails up by his thigh and her smile changes from sweet to smug. Baekhyun stills for a second and looks behind her back. Chanyeol and Min Young got onto the first base already and their sloppy kisses are echoing in the room despite the loud music. When he can, so can I, he thinks for himself. Six damned months, six!  
„Are you okay? Something happened?“ Sun Hee asks him.  
Damn, why is she talking with him like he was a virgin? Baekhyun mentally facepalms himself and gazes at her shamelessly. „Nothing, I just didn't know our fans are so gorgeous.“ his stare stops at her lips. They are thin, but have pretty shape. She looks so familiar...  
„Not all of them, only the biggest ones.“  
When he looks at her, her expression is alluring, almost inviting. He feels his cheeks flaring, breathing erratic. „Are you one of them?“ he almost whispers.  
„Figure it out yourself.“ Sun Hee squeezes his thigh.  
Baekhyun isn't waiting any longer. He grabs her waist and yanks her to him. They aren't wasting their time, their smooches are fast and breathy, mixed with scent of soju and cigarettes. Sun Hee grabs him by his nape and pins her body on Baekhyun's. He feels her breasts pressing on his chest and opens his eyes. Behind her is Chanyeol with the other girl, but their makeout session came to an end. He passed out on the couch and surprisingly, the girl isn't annoyed, already making out with Minseok. Minseok. Since when is he not the responsible one? What surprises him even more is that Minseok is staring right at him.  
He gasps and Sun Hee takes it as a signal to sit on top of him. Baekhyun doesn't protest, but his eyes are still focused on scene in front of him. Minseok turns his sight away and kisses Min Young softly, almost like in a slow motion. Then he kisses her again, more restless. He grabs her arse and looks straight at Baekhyun. Baekhyun feels his guts tighten and also grabs Sun Hee. When she moans, he starts making a little friction. He doesn't take his eyes off Minseok.  
They are emulating each other for a while, trying to make their girl feel better. Baekhyun recognizes familiar heat building up inside of him. At the same time, Sun Hee stops with the kissing.  
„We can go to your place, don't you think?“ she asks and kisses him again.  
Baekhyun closes his eyes and caresses her lips. He's tired, but doesn't want to stop. Sun Hee's lips are soft. Similar to soft lips which kissed him once. His lips.  
All of a sudden he opens his eyes and almost gets a heart attack. He swears he saw Minseok kissing him. He felt his hands in his hair, his hot breath on his neck. What an idiotic thought! He starts blinking abruptly, pushing Sun Hee away from him. She looks at him with puzzled expression. He excuses himself and tries not to run to the bathroom.  
„What the fuck!“ he shouts as soon as he opens the door. He puts his hands on the sink and looks into the mirror. His cheeks almost match with his hair colour, eyes are watery, hands are shaking. He's aroused and it's Sun Hee's fault. It must be...  
He turns on the tap and rinses his face with cold water. Yes, that's better. What jars him, is smell of orange in his nose. It's the aroma of his cologne. His fucking annoying cologne.  
When he thinks it can't be worse, Minseok opens bathroom's door. T-shirt crumpled, lips glossy. Jesus, stop staring at his lips!  
„Hey, everything alright? Those girls are fierce, aren't they?“  
Baekhyun breathes in and out, trying to ignore shivers when Minseok spoke up. „Yeah, i think it's alcohol kicking off. Is Chanyeol still sleeping?“  
„Yeah.“  
„Okay.“  
They remain silent for a while. Baekhyun contemplates how he could run away from this without looking embarassing.  
„So are you doing it?“ Minseok cuts off their awkward silence.  
„What...what?“ Baekhyun stutters because he doesn't know what Minseok means.  
„Enjoying the night, how many times do you think Junmyeon will be liberal? You almost dry fucked that pretty girl, don't you wanna end it in our flat?“ his tone was provocative and it made Baekhyun angry for whatever reason. „'The hell is your problem? Do you think I didn't see you sucking life out of that poor girl?“  
„Why are you so mad? I offered you our place, where you can screw her because you weren't talking about anything else for weeks!“ Minseok's face turned red and so had Baekhyun's. He doesn't know why they started fighting so suddenly. His mind is blank.  
„I thought Junmyeon told you something. You should take care of us.“  
„That's what I am doing. I always fucking care.“ Minseok's voice comes out shaky and Baekhyun sees he doesn't want him to notice it. But Baekhyun does. And because it's Baekhyun, he tries to calm him in the weirdest way.  
„Yes, yes, thank you. I care too, you know? You also deserve some action, so what if I find some other place and you can take Min Young home. Both of us can fuck, problem solved!“  
Baekhyun immediately regrets what he has said when he sees Minseok's face. Definition of pure shock is an understatement. Or is it disgust?  
He turns around and walks out of bathroom. Baekhyun swears he heard him say „so fucking stupid“ under his breath. This bizzare situation made him forget his confused feelings. Probably too wasted and too horny. No. For sure it was like that. He ends his inner monologue and opens the door.  
The new scene surprises him. Chanyeol is fully awake and both girls are in his embrace, giggling and drinking.  
„There you are! I know I was off for a little while. Now I am ready to celebrate my birthday. Minseok hyung, I love you, Baekhyun, you are bearable too. Would you mind if I and...“ he squeezes his eyes to try to remember their names, „and these beautiful ladies left you here?“ His glance signals them to not dare to say anything else than „Yes“.  
„Sure. Take it as a gift from us.“ Minseok takes bottle from the table and sits on the couch.  
Chanyeol thanks them with bright smile and eventually Baekhyun hears their laughing disappear. He grabs another bottle and sits next to Minseok. Music isn't as loud as it was before, his taste buds are dead when he sips from the bottle. He puts soju back on the table. All he needs is to go home, get a shower and cudle with his pillow until he falls asleep.  
„Minseok?“  
„Mhmm?“  
„Did you really approve Chanyeol to have a threesome in our flat?“  
„It's his birthday.“  
„It was. Where are we gonna sleep? I'm tired.“ he rests his head on Minseok's shoulder.  
„I have keys from our studio.“  
„There is only one couch.“  
„I can sleep on the floor.“  
„Okay.“  
„No way you dumbass, you're gonna move your big butt.“ Minseok stands up which makes Baekhyun lost his balance and he falls on seat. „My butt isn't big!“  
„Whatever. Now stand up. You are't the only one who's tired.“  
They pay for their drinks and leave the club. Baekhyun shivers when his face meets cold breeze.  
„Shit, it's freezing. Can you call the taxi?“  
„I have no money left. You?“  
„Nope. Didn't you see how much we drank? Although I will never understand how can you guzzle whole Han river and still be clearheaded.“  
Minseok smiles and tells him to start walking. Their studio is far away from club so they are trying to move pretty fast, passing quiet streets of Seoul.  
Baekhyun observes his hometown. He loves it especially at night, when all lights create beautiful shining ocean. Unfortunately, those lights aren't helping his hangover. He sighs and shakes his head. „Why did I drink so much? You should stop me Minseok.“  
„Of course and risking you throwing tantrums like an angry beagle. It's not my fault that you are a weak drinker.“  
„Look at you, being a smartass now.“  
„Always been.“  
They laugh and Minseok raises his head to the sky. „Look at all those stars. I have always wondered how big they really are. We are so small compared to them, compared to everything above us. Although tonight, I felt bigger than any star in the universe. Seeing all those people dancing and having fun while we were playing made me so happy. It may sounds stupid, but for the first time in twenty – five years of my life I knew that this is it. I want to be successful but only if it makes other people satisfied. When we finished, I wanted to do it all again. You get me?“  
Baekhyun just smiles and nods. He knows exactly what is Minseok saying. It looks like they are finally getting what they worked so hard for. „Your solo was fucking amazing.“ Minseok mouths „Thanks“ and smiles shyly. Even in the bad lighting he looks like an angel. Another unfair thing about him. „Almost as amazing as my high note at the end of The Magician“  
„Can you stop being full of yourself for a second? Don't answe-“  
„No. I would compliment Chanyeol too, but he is probably getting shitload of praising right now. I can't believe I went to the restroom for a five seconds and he already had all attention from the girls.“  
„That's why you screamed „what the fuck“ when you came there? Oh, sorry it was before that.“ Minseok chuckles when he remembers Baekhyun's high – pitched voice.  
Baekhyun also remembers. Suddenly his cheeks are hot even in cold November weather. „I..like....no it was alcohol and...“  
„You don't have to explain. That girl worked you up pretty hard, right?  
„Was that a dick joke?“  
„As if you didn't know me. I mean, you looked so hot when you were looking at us.“  
„And who started it? You were all about ass grabing and soul sucking...“  
„Shut it! If it weren't for me, you and that chick would stay in one position all night. It was boring.“  
„Are you telling me I am a boring kisser?“  
„Of course not! You were great the last time I remember-“ Minseok stills.  
This is it. Both of them realize what are they talking about and Baekhyun's head is about to explode. „Please stop. I don't want to talk about it.“ he wants to hide behind the next corner, run as fast as he can, do anything else just doesn't look at Minseok.  
„Yes, you don't . It's been a month and you said nothing at all.“  
Baekhyun starts panicking. His hands are sweating, heart is beating fast. So fast that Minseok might hear it. He finally looks at him. Minseok's eyes are representing the night. Dark and cold. Baekhyun is sure he didn't shiver because of winterly wind. His shaky breath creates thin haze and he knows he can't stay quiet forever.  
„I am aware of that. You kissed me.“ he feels weird when he says it out loud.  
„And you kissed me back.“ Minseok is looking at him so intensely that Baekhyun has to blink a few times before he gains courage to speak again.  
„Because I...I don't know, you must understand I was surprised. What else should I do?“  
„You know damn well what you should do. You should slapped me, called me disgusting, but please...please stop pretending like it didn't happen,“ he breathes out.  
„What? No, Minseok, you are my friend-“  
„Yes, friend.“ he splutters so bitterly it suprises Baekhyun.  
„I don't understand you. Why are we having this conversation now? We should go to sleep, both of us are tired and I really don't want to freeze to death in some shady street.“ he wants to catch Minseok's hand but he flinches. He looks terrified. Baekhyun would do anything just to wipe of that sorrowful look in his eyes.  
„You're right. I'm tired...tired of all this bullshit,“ he releases deep breath which forms waves of steam and Baekhyun hates himself because he has no fucking idea how he could help him.“ Byun Baekhyun, I trust you. In fact, I don't know why, because you are one of the most big mouthed people I know, but I do. This may change everything, so please don't interrupt me.“  
Baekhyun wonders what is this scene. Maybe he was wrong and he is absolutely wasted...  
„I'm gay. Always been, but you know people around here, no need to tell.“ He sets a fake smile. „Now you know why I never brought my dates home. Regardless of their rarity, I managed to have a boyfriend, but we broke up.“ He stops to look at Baekhyun. His face is the same so he continues. „I thought it was because I was busy these past months and I didn't have time for him. Then he said something that scared me. He said I couldn't stop talking about certain band member. I tried to convice him that he's mistaken, but later I realized I was trying to convice myself. It's usually you or Chanyeol who does something stupid, but that night in studio, when we finished our title song...we were so happy...you were so happy. Your eyes were shining and you had that stupid box-like smile on your face and I thought, why the fuck not? I wanted to know if my ex was right. And he was. I like you, Baekhyun.“ Minseok exhales like he was fighting for breath the whole time. „I don't expect you to like me back, but the fact that you didn't push me away was-“  
„SHUT UP!“ Baekhyun is angry. Very angry. „What...what the fuck do you think you are doing? I can't believe you are one of them. Stop with this. Just stop, because you know it's wrong.“  
Minseok's skin looks so pale, maybe because of the weather, but Baekhyun is too upset to think about it. Althought it isn't fault of the freezing night that his eyes are watery.  
„One of them? Do you know how damn scared I was? How I have been repeating what I am gonna tell you everytime we were alone? I know how people are reacting to this kind of „news“ but tagging me like I was alien or some shit...first of all, I am a fucking person. Apparently a stupid person because I decided to tell everything that was building up in me for years to an ignorant asshole.“ Minseok is trembling and now it's clear he's not reacting like that because of cold. He is furious and Baekhyun sees it now.  
„Just,“ he's looking at his shoes, voice quiet,“tell me why you kissed me back. I will never speak about it again. I will leave if you want.“  
Last sentence awakes Baekhyun and he grabs Minseok by his shoulders. He is surprised, but doesn't back away from him. „No, you can't leave. We made a promise to each other, don't you remember?“  
„And don't you remember how your lips touched mine? How every second lasted for hours?“  
„Stop.“  
„I am not able to forget it. I close my eyes and I feel it again. I swear, this has never happened to me before. What is your effect, Byun Baekhyun?“  
„Minseok, can you stop talking?“  
„When we were in the club, I felt it again...plus something else. I was jealous of that girl, having her hands in your hair, being so close to you. I wanted to be her so fucking much I thought I went crazy. So, can you answer my question?“ he raises his voice and it makes Baekhyun flinch. Along with something else.  
He yanks Minseok but he resists. „Are you that big of a coward?“  
„Shut up and come with me. I think someone is watching us.“  
Baekhyun was sure he saw three tips of cigarettes smolder in the dark. Not very far away from them. They weren't moving. They might hear them. Baekhyun doesn't have good feeling about this situation.  
He looks right at Minseok: „Listen, we should get out of this place. Now. We will talk about everything, I swear we will, but not here.“  
Minseok nods and they start walking away. Slowly, trying to not make any noise, but Baekhyun feels like every step is louder than previous one. His body is trembling from cold and fear and he hopes it's not obvious.  
All of a sudden, smaller and surprisingly warm hand grabs his. „Your hand was shaking like a crazy, I thought it will fall apart. I hope you don't mind.“  
„Stop being so nice to me.“ Baekhyun whines, wanting to let go of his hand but at the same time, he doesn't.  
„You know I have to take care of you. And Chanyeol too, that kid is too clumsy for this world.“ he gives him a smile, but he freezes.  
A pair of steps echoes behind their backs. „'re we interrupting your date?“ an unknown voice asks.  
Both of them turn around and they see three men standing in front of them. Baekhyun knows they are the same people who were watching them before. Two men are still having cigarettes in their mouths. They don't seem too drunk, but the light scent of alcohol stinks when Baekhyun is sober now. He scratches his nose.  
„What? Do you have something to say? Look at your hair...are you a woman between you two?“  
Baekhyun opens his mouth but Minseok is faster: „What if you shut up and go back to your drinking party?“ he is angry but it looks like this is what amuses them.  
„Look a you! Are you protecting your lady? How he's gonna repay you? Is yo cock in his mouth satisfying? Or do you like putting it in his ass?“ their „leader“ says and the other two laugh like it is the funniest thing on earth. „Answer princess, which hole you give him tonight?“  
Minseok starts swearing but when their boss nods at his friends, they hold down his hands and cover his mouth.  
„The fuck?! Stop, let him go!“ Baekhyun shouts. He wants to punch the man, but he's keeping it low in case they would do something to Minseok.  
Their boss comes closer to him. He's shorter than Baekhyun. When tips of his shoes are touching Baekhyun's, he blows smoke on his face and asks him: „Say it princess, which hole?“  
Baekhyun breathes in. „This is a misunderstanding. We are not together and if you want money, we can start looking for them with you. We have nothing except brain and that's the right thing you should try to find.“  
„Yo think yo're funny? Answer me, faggot!“ short man presses cigarette behind Baekhyun's ear.  
Firstly, he doesn't feel anything. He hears Minseok's scream and that's when he feels cool-hot pain pulsing through his neck.  
With all weight of his body he throws short man on the ground and starts punching him. He's pounding at his chest untill someone picks him up and throws him away.  
New wave of pain appears when his back hits the pavement. He doesn't have the chance to catch his breath when two large hands start choking him. He opens his eyes and sees another, taller man above him. He starts trashing violently, scratching other's hands, kicking the air. Nothing is helping.  
He's feeling dizzy, running out of breath.  
„Let...let us..go...please...“ Baekhyun pants out.  
„Shut up you filth!“ man above him looks furious.  
Baekhyun's eyelids are heavy. His eyesight is blurry. He wants to close his eyes. Just for a minute... Suddenly, all weight on him disappears. He starts coughing and rolls over, unable to stand up. In front of him is Minseok, aggressively hitting Baekhyun's attacker. Baekhyun never knew he can fight like this. Short man is already laying still on the pavement. He wants to shout at Minseok, but he realizes he lost his voice. Nevertheless, their eyes meet. It's a second in which they know Minseok will get them out of there.  
It's also a second in which Baekhyun sees something silver and shiny in third man's hand.  
He lets out scream, but nothing comes out. Silver shiny thing shoves in Minseok's stomach once, twice, thrice. Minseok's pretty eyes open up in shock when two men drop him on the ground. Baekhyun doesn't care about explosive pulsing in his head, he runs out to Minseok before his body falls completely. Dark stain on his stomach is enlarging. He's gasping, eyes are closed.  
Baekhyun starts moving robotically. He removes his scarf, presses it on Minseok's wound. His hands are immediatelly red and sticky. He presses the scarf harder.  
„Baek...don't.“ Minseok whines.  
„Help, I will get you help.“ Baekhyun coughs off. He brushes hair out of his friend's forehead. It's cold and clammy.  
„No help. My question Baek, my...“ Minseok pants.  
Baekhyun doesn't understand. Why is no one around here? Why are his eyes burning? Why can't he use his voice?  
„What question?“  
„You know...I want to know before I die...“ Minseok is so pale, almost like little snow marks around them.  
„Stop!“ Baekhyun shouts but it's only heard as a whisper. He starts blinking furiously. He will find help, he fucking will. He's ready to stand up, but Minseok's hand catches him. Hand which was warm just a couple minutes ago is now alarming cold.  
„Don't go.“  
Baekhyun's jaw is trembling. „O..okay.“ He leans over his face, feeling his thin breath on his cheek. Baekhyun presses his lips on Minseok's. When he pulls away, Minseok opens his eyes. „I don't know why I did that. Minseok, I don't know why am I doing a lot of things. But if you promise me you will stay I will figure it out. You can't...“his quiet voice breaks, „you can't leave. Not like this. We have so much to do. Please...“  
„Ok.“ he smiles weakly. „Just be always...proud on yourself.“ he squeezes Baekhyun's hand.  
„This doesn't make any sense, why are you-“ in that moment Minseok's hold loosens. „Hey“ he shakes his body, „hey, Minseok, Kim Minseok....hyung, what is this...“ then he realizes.  
„NO!“ Baekhyun doesn't see through his hot tears, he is still trying to wake up Minseok. „Fucking hell, don't do this to me, you...you promised...you fucking promised!“ He lays his head on Minseok's chest, breathing the scent of oranges, repeating those words, calling his name untill his hoarse voice disappears again. Untill everything vanishes into dark.


End file.
